Dark Savior
by Alvina26
Summary: Et si Bella était née quand Edward se révoltait contre Carlisle ? Pourrait-elle toujours aimer un meurtrier ? Traduction de la fic de ShelbyBells.
1. Chapter 1 : Rencontre

O

O

Coucou !

Avant toute chose, je remercie ShelbyBells pour m'avoir accorder son aimable autorisation pour traduire sa fic ! J'espère avoir réussi une bonne traduction !

**Thank you so much, ShelbyBells ! I hope that I won't disappoint you :)**

_Note de l'auteur : je ne possède rien de Twilight à part les livres écrits par Stephenie Meyer. _

_L'intrigue est la seule chose qui est à moi. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer *Larme* Enjoy !_

O

O

Dark Savior ( Ténébreux Sauveur ) 

**PoV Bella**

« Bien, il est temps pour vous de rejoindre votre maison » On pouvait entendre un chœur de « Awww » partout dans la pièce. Personnellement, j'étais heureuse que cette fête soit terminée.

Je n'étais jamais pour les événements sociaux. J'avais tendance à faire les choses par moi-même. Je n'étais jamais complètement à l'aise avec les gens. Mais ce soir était mon dix-huitième anniversaire, donc j'avais décidé de faire quelque chose de spécial.

Alors que je marchais vers la sortie, j'avais été accueillie par un courant d'air glacial. Je mis mon bolero par-dessus ma robe légère. Les lampadaires étaient allumés. Rha je déteste rentrer à la maison à pied dans l'obscurité.

Je respirai profondément et commençai à marcher. C'était seulement quelques blocs, je pouvais le faire. J'avais fait un rêve effrayant quand j'étais petite. Ainsi depuis je suis terrifié par l'obscurité.

Chaque petit bruit me mettait sur les nerfs. Vous connaissez, cette impression que l'on est regardé ou suivi ? Et bien, je pouvais la ressentir au summum de sa force. J'avais la chair de poule sur mes bras entiers, et je savais que ça ne venait pas de la fraîcheur.

Je continuai de chercher par-dessus mon épaule un endroit où je pourrais rester la nuit. Je pus sentir la respiration de quelqu'un sur moi et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

« Salut beauté »

O

O

**PoV Edward**

Je me regardai dans le miroir. Mes yeux étaient parfaitement noirs. Je n'avais pas chassé depuis un mois, et j'étais dangereux, très dangereux. En ce moment, j'étais à une station service dans la petite ville de Brême, en Géorgie.

Je chasse habituellement dans de grandes villes, là où il y a moins de soupçon. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire tout le chemin jusqu'Atlanta. Ainsi, ici devrait faire l'affaire.

Je fermai mes yeux et essayai d'écouter les pensées de la ville. Je n'avais besoin de rien que je ne loupais personne. Il était assez tard donc il n'y avait personne pour traîner dans les parages. Ce fut ma dernière pensée avant que je n'entende :

« Salut beauté »

O

O

**PoV Bella**

Je me retournai très vite et fus face à face avec un homme au regard angoissant. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et son haleine puait la bière.

Ses vêtements étaient froissés et son visage n'avait pas été rasé depuis quelques semaines. Il avait un affreux sourire satisfait collé sur son visage qui avait fait vouloir me cacher.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Je détestai la façon dont ma voix trembla.

« Et bien chérie, je suis sûr que tu sais exactement », il me regarda de haut en bas, « ce que je veux. »

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Mes yeux scannèrent la rue à la recherche de quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui m'aiderait à m'échapper. Il n'y avait rien. Tout le monde était probablement déjà en sécurité dans son lit.

Il avait commencé à avancer, me faisant reculer. Alors que j'allais m'enfuir, mon dos heurta quelque chose de dur et de froid. J'étais piégée.

Ses lèvres étaient près de mon oreille quand il dit, « Bien, maintenant le plaisir peut commencer. »

Avant qu'il ne put faire ou dire quelque chose d'autre, j'entendis un grognement menaçant qui stoppa mon cœur.

Derrière cet homme horrible se tenait Dieu. Vous pourriez penser que je plaisante, mais je suis pleinement sérieuse. Il avait de dangereux yeux noirs. Il était mince et musclé avec des cheveux bronze ébouriffés. Il fit arrêter mon cœur et fit de mes genoux de la gelée.

« Pourquoi ne t'éloignerais tu pas loin d'elle et le réel plaisir pourrais commencer, » dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Sa voix était aussi lisse que du miel et aussi rugueuse que du gravier. L'homme horrible avait juste ri.

« Certainement, » il s'était retourné vers moi, « ne t'inquiète pas, j'en finis avec lui très vite et nous pourrons continuer là où nous nous sommes arrêtés. »

Je voulais courir, vraiment je le voulais. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Il me regardait. Je savais qu'il était dangereux, évidemment, mais je ne pouvais détourner le regard. Ce fus comme si j'étais un oiseau verrouillé dans les yeux d'un serpent.

Il fit un doux sourire rassurant. Avec un mouvement rapide, trop rapide pour que mes yeux le discernent, l'homme horrible était mort. Mon sauveur était sur lui, buvant son sang. Ce fut ce moment où je sus que le réel danger était arrivé.

O

O

**PoV Edward**

J'avais juste eu l'intention de le mettre au tapis et de le terminer plus tard. Je ne voulais pas effrayer la fille encore plus. Elle semblait terrifiée. Ses yeux de biche, marrons, montraient une profondeur comme jamais je n'en avais vu auparavant.

Quand j'avais pensé à ce que cet homme allait lui faire, je l'avais frappé avec un peu trop de force. Sa tête se rompit sur le sol. Avant que je ne puisse m'enfuir, son sang se renversa partout.

Edward Cullen était parti et le monstre à l'intérieur de moi se manifesta. Son sang était tellement bon, s'écoulant dans ma gorge desséchée. J'avais vidé son corps entier en quelques secondes. Ce fut ce moment où je me souvins de la fille.

Ma tête se tourna pour rencontrer ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un ayant aussi peur, et croyez-moi, j'en avais vu beaucoup, des personnes effrayées. J'avais trop exposé ma nature, trop exposé ce que je suis.

Je devais la tuer aussi maintenant. Pour une raison, je ne pus m'y résoudre. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas tuer quelque chose de si innocent et de si pur.

Je m'étais levé lentement. « S'il te plaît, n'ais pas peur. Je ne te ferai pas mal, » dis-je d'une voix douce et réservée. Elle ne s'était pas encore enfuie ou ne s'était pas encore mise à crier, donc c'était une bonne chose.

Elle avait ouvert sa bouche et l'avait ensuite refermée. J'avais essayé de taper dans ses pensées, de lire ce qu'elle était en train de penser, mais je n'avais rien trouvé. Il y avait un mur de silence, de vide.

« Qu'êtes-vous ? » avait-elle finalement dit. Évidemment qu'elle le demanderait. Comment pouvais-je exprimer cela ? Oh, je suis un vampire suceur de sang. C'était la réalité toutefois je devrais probablement l'arranger avec des mots moins menaçants.

Mon plan était de dire que j'avais empoisonné l'homme pour l'assommer mais qu'accidentellement, j'en avais mis trop. Tellement que j'avais dû aspirer le reste du poisson hors de son organisme. Quand j'avais levé les yeux et avais rencontré les siens, la vérité s'était simplement échappée.

« Vampire. »

O

O

**PoV Bella**

« Qu'êtes-vous ? » demandai-je d'une voix plus forte que ce que je croyais qu'elle serait. Voulais-je vraiment une réponse à cette question ? Je savais que la réponse était non mais je devais entendre ce qu'il avait à dire de toute façon.

Il considérait ce qu'il allait révéler cependant il mentirai, je le sus à la façon dont il serra sa mâchoire. Bien que, quand il releva ses yeux, la détermination dans ceux-ci changea et un mot fut formulé furtivement :

« Vampire. »

O

O

_Note de l'auteur : j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! C'est ma première fan fiction donc s'il vous plaît laisser une review et laisser moi savoir comment c'était. _

_Vous pouvez être aussi gentil ou aussi sévère que vous voulez, toutes critiques est acceptée._

Note du traducteur : Waouh ma première traduction ! Verdict ? Laissez une petite trace de votre passage ;)

O

O


	2. Chapter 2 : Fleur Noire

O

O

Me revoilà !

Merci à **aulandra17, fifer, ceriise, lili70, momo et bluambers **pour vos reviews,

je les ai communiquées à l'auteur ;)

_Note de l'auteur__ : je ne possède toujours pas Twilight, toujours très triste de ça. Supposez que cette histoire l'est (: Enjoy !_

O

O

« Vampire. »

O

O

**PoV Bella**

C'est un vampire ? Les vampires sont des créatures mythiques qui… sortent la nuit, boivent du sang et ont des capacités surhumaines. La réalisation me frappa durement. Cet homme est un vampire et il allait me tuer maintenant.

« Je ne suis pas un jeu, si vous le faîtes, alors faîtes le maintenant, » lui dis-je. Il me donna un coup d'oeil offensé.

« Je ne vais pas te faire mal » dit-il avec un ton d'irrévocabilité. Il mentait. Il avait tué cet homme, alors pourquoi il ne me tuerait pas ? A cette pensée, mon cerveau commença à fonctionner de nouveau.

J'avais commencé petit à petit à descendre la rue. J'étais seulement à quelques rues de ma maison, maison sûre et normale. L'expression dans ses yeux était triste et me fit presque me sentir… coupable ?

S'il n'y avait pas eu ce dont j'avais été témoin et ses ardents yeux rouges, je pourrais le plaindre. Mais je ne permis pas à son regard de m'influencer.

O

O

**PoV Edward**

Je soupirai. Bien sûr qu'elle partirait. Elle avait vu le monstre que j'étais. Je ne ferais aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter, elle méritait d'essayer de mener une vie normale.

Peut-être un jour, elle se persuaderait que cette nuit n'était qu'un rêve inquiétant. Je lui tournai le dos et avançai vers la forêt.

Je ne pouvais pas sortir cette fille de ma tête. Il me semblait que cela faisait des années que je marchais dans les bois, pensant à elle.

La façon dont ses yeux profonds avaient exprimés tous ce qu'elle pensait, la façon dont son esprit silencieux me calmait, la façon dont elle était restée silencieuse quand elle m'avait vu me nourrir.

Je devais en savoir plus sur elle.

O

O

**PoV Bella**

Après qu'il se soit retourné et qu'il fut hors de vue, je sprintai vers la maison. Les lumières étaient toujours allumées à l'intérieur. Charlie, je veux dire mon père, devait être resté en haut.

Je n'avais pas de couvre-feu mais je détestais l'inquiéter en étant absente jusque tard. Je pris plusieurs inspirations profondes avant de marcher vers la maison, je devais apaiser mon cœur sprintant dans ma poitrine.

« Tu rentres tard, comment était la fête ? » demanda rudement Charlie. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était déjà 00:38. Que pouvais-je dire ?

Je m'étais amusée sauf quand j'avais été chassée par un gars affreux et ensuite sauvée par un vampire. Je réalisai que je prenais trop de temps pour répondre.

« Oh hum c'était bien. J'ai passé un bon moment, » j'essayais de lui donner mon sourire le plus convaincant, « je suis vraiment fatiguée quand même. Je te vois demain matin. »

Mon regard bouleversé, mes yeux agités et mon visage rougi attrapèrent finalement son attention.

« Ouais sûr. Bonne nuit Bells, » dit-il avec scepticisme. Je savais qu'il me surveillerait pour voir si je ne partais pas furtivement dehors. Je grimpai les escaliers de la petite maison jusqu'à ma chambre.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, c'était comme je l'avais quittée : douloureusement normal. Je mis mon pyjama et essayai de calmer mon esprit.

« Ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était pas réel, » je continuai de scander cette phrase à moi-même encore et encore. Finalement, après m'être beaucoup retourner et répéter cela, je tombai dans un sommeil agité.

Ce fus la première fois que je rêvais de cette créature mystérieuse.

O

O

**PoV Edward**

Après avoir marché en ronds pendant des heures, je savais que je devais voir la fille. Elle connaissait mon secret, je devais être sûr qu'elle ne le dirai à personne. Ou du moins, je gardai la conviction que c'était la raison pour laquelle j'y allais.

Je filai à travers la forêt jusqu'à la rue où je l'avais trouvée. Je captai son odeur, elle était toujours forte. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais elle avait une agréable odeur fleurie. C'était presque comme du freesia.

Je suivis cette odeur tout le chemin jusqu'à une petite maison à deux étages. Il y avait une lumière d'allumée au niveau le plus bas. Je savais que je n'entendrais pas les pensées de la fille, donc je guettai n'importe qui d'autre dans la maison.

J'entendis des bribes de pensées d'un homme d'âge moyen, bourru. Cela devait être son père. Je ne pus entendre des idées cohérentes mais j'eus l'essentiel de celles-ci. Son nom était Isabella, était-elle italienne ? Je voulais le découvrir.

Le nom de son père était Charlie et il avait peur qu'elle ne sorte en douce. Je ris intérieurement à cette pensée. Je doutais qu'elle serait aller quelque part cette nuit.

Il y avait une petite parcelle d'arbres et de fleurs sauvages près de sa maison. Je me cachais dans les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

O

O

**PoV Bella**

Je savais que j'étais dans un rêve, mais c'était si réel. J'étais dans une clairière. Elle était magnifique. Il y avait un petit ruisseau le long de cette clairière et elle était remplie de fleurs sauvages de toutes les couleurs.

Une légère brise était présente et le soleil était chaud sur mon visage. Je repérai une fleur sombre. C'était un noir pur, mais pas du tout fané. Je fus immédiatement attirée. Elle était en bordure de la clairière dans un carré d'ombres.

Tandis que je m'approchai, une personne sortit du bois qui bordait la clairière. Ce n'était nul autre que _lui_. Ses yeux étaient rouge cramoisi et son sourire obscur révéla des crocs pointus. Il courba son index, me faisant signe vers lui.

Il eut sombrement un petit rire devant mon hésitation.

« Isabella, » roucoula-t-il, « tu seras mienne. » Et puis il se jeta sur moi.

Je me réveillai en hurlant. Mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Je scrutai la pièce, me sentant comme un enfant qui craint l'épouvantail dans son placard. J'entendis un fort bruissement à l'extérieur.

Je courus à la fenêtre, mais tout était désert dehors. Alors que je retournai vers mon lit, je remarquai quelque chose sur ma table de chevet.

C'était une fleur noire, exactement celle de mon rêve.

O

O

**PoV Edward**

Tandis que j'attendais qu'elle s'endorme, je fixai les fleurs. Elles étaient de toutes les nuances, exceptée une fleur noire. Je l'arrachai du sol et la tins dans le clair de lune pour obtenir un meilleur regard.

Elle brillait d'un violet dans la lumière. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

Sa maison était silencieuse. J'escaladai la façade et arrivai sur une fenêtre. Je regardai à l'intérieur et vis une jeune femme. C'était sa chambre. Elle se débattait dans ses draps et gémissait. J'eus un douloureux soupçon, elle rêvait de moi.

Quelles sont les autres peurs qui pourraient lui causer cette réaction ? Je ressentis le besoin de la réconforter. Je passai silencieusement la fenêtre et marchai jusque son lit.

« Isabella, tu iras bien, » murmurai-je le plus doucement que je pus. Avec cela, elle se réveilla en criant. Dans ma grande surprise, je laissai tomber la fleur et m'échappai par la fenêtre.

Je retenais mon souffle tandis qu'elle était à sa fenêtre, regardant à l'endroit exact où je me cachais. Enfin, elle quitta la fenêtre. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement jusqu'à ce que j'entende un fort halètement.

J'avais oublié de prendre la fleur.

O

O

_Note de l'auteur : Désolé que ce chapitre soit court. J'ai simplement pensé que c'était un bon moment pour couper. S'il vous plaît, dîtes ce que vous en pensez ! J'espère sincèrement que vous aimez !_

O

O


	3. Chapter 3 : Raisons et Sentiments

O

O

**Merci à NanaFreezy, fifer et blueambers**

pour vos reviews :D

_Note de l'auteur _: _Stephenie Meyer possède Twilight, maiiiiiis j'ai un chinchilla ! Je sais, je sais, pas aussi bien que Twilight. Enjoy !_

_Note de la traductrice__ : je rappelle que cette fic appartient à ShelbyBells et qu'elle m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduction :D Certaines phrases sont un peu différentes de l'original pour permettre un texte fluide même si je colle au plus près de texte initial. Enjoy !_

O

O

**PoV Bella**

Il s'était passé une semaine depuis l'accident. Je rêvais de _lui _toutes les nuits depuis et ça commençait à m'affecter. Pire encore, Charlie, mon père peu observateur, commençait à remarquer.

« Bells, » m'interpella-t-il, me tirant hors de ma rêverie, « ça va ? Tu as été un petit peu distante ces temps-ci. » Je cherchais une réponse. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qui s'était réellement passé, il penserait que j'étais folle. En fait, je commençais à remettre en question mon équilibre mental moi-même.

« Ouais papa, je vais bien. J'ai juste hum pas eu assez de sommeil ces dernières nuits. » Eh bien, ce que je lui dis, n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Depuis les rêves, je ne pouvais seulement dormir que quelques heures. Ils étaient de moins en moins menaçants lesquels ne me troublaient plus vraiment.

« Désolé d'entendre ça, mais je suis content que tu ailles bien, » dit Charlie sur un ton bourru. Il ne montrait jamais ses émotions. J'étais un peu comme lui.

« Étant donné que tu vas bien, j'irais jusqu'à la rivière pour pêcher demain. Veux-tu venir ? » Ugh pêcher, je ne comprends pas comment Charlie peut faire ça tout les samedis.

« Désolé, je ne peux pas. J'ai beaucoup de devoirs et de ménages à faire. Mais amuse-toi ! » Je lui donnai un sourire. Je savais qu'il se sentait coupable de me laisser seule à la maison aussi souvent. Cependant, j'aimais bien ça. Il rouspéta un peu ce que je pris pour un « d'accord ».

Charlie partit vers 5 heures ce matin, juste avant que je ne me rendorme. Dans le rêve de la nuit dernière, j'étais à nouveau dans la clairière. Cette fois, j'étais toute seule. Et j'en fus reconnaissante.

Ensuite, la scène changea. Elle était chargée d'électricité, le genre où on sait que quelque chose va arriver. Toutes les fleurs sauvages changèrent en cette fleur noire de mon premier rêve. Un lion de montagne _( un des nombreux nom du puma ) _sortit de la forêt. Aussi vite qu'il était venu, il disparut.

Lorsque je me réveillais à nouveau, il était environ 7 heures. Je jetai un coup d'œil dehors, c'était une belle journée. Le soleil était chaud et il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel. J'entrepris mes tâches ménagères tout de suite, je voulais les faire le plus tôt possible.

Je mis mon linge dans la machine et entamai mes devoirs de maths. J'avais toujours détesté les calculs. Une fois que ce fut finalement terminé, je commençai à manger. Je décidai que j'allais me faire des crevettes et du gruau. Je débutai en faisant mariner les crevettes.

Toutes mes tâches ménagères étaient finies et j'avais encore quelques heures avant que Charlie ne rentre. J'attrapai une couverture et mon livre préféré, Raisons et Sentiments, et j'allais sur la pelouse.

Le soleil chauffait encore et c'était agréable sur ma peau. J'avais lu ce livre de nombreuses fois, il était écorné à presque chaque page. Pour une raison quelconque, le nom de Edward retenait mon attention.

J'essayais de me souvenir de quelqu'un que je connaissais de nom d'Edward mais je ne trouvais pas. Peu de temps après que j'eus arrêté de lire, je sentis les effets du manque de sommeil et je tombais dans un repos paisible.

O

O

**PoV Edward**

J'avais visité la chambre de Bella chaque nuit depuis que je l'avais rencontrée. Lorsque je rentrais par la fenêtre, son cœur allait plus vite. Presque comme si elle sentait que le danger était près d'elle.

Elle était toujours agitée quand elle dormait et à plusieurs reprises, j'avais dû fuir car elle se réveillait au milieu de la nuit. Elle parlait dans son sommeil. Généralement, elle marmonnait sur des choses normales, comme l'école et ses amis.

Bella était affectueuse. Parfois, elle disait des choses qui me laissaient savoir qu'elle rêvait de moi. Ce soir était une de ces nuits.

Il était un peu après minuit quand j'arrivais dans sa chambre. C'était différent, et pour cause, son cœur ne s'accéléra pas et elle n'était pas agitée. Elle paraissait si heureuse et paisible.

« Fleurs noires, » dit-elle, si doucement que je faillis ne pas l'entendre. Rêvait-elle au sujet de la fleur que j'avais laissé ici ?

« Puma. » Elle rêvait de lions de montagne ?

« Vampire. » Le dernier mot fut fort et limpide. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle s'éveilla en sursaut. Pendant ma retraite précipitée, je pus entendre sa tentative pour se calmer.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu au cours de la journée. C'était un samedi et je désirais voir ce qu'elle faisait durant son temps libre tandis que je me cachais dans les arbres. Elle avait dû faire sa lessive parce que je pouvais entendre le fort ballottement de la machine à laver.

D'après ce que je pouvais dire, elle était seule aujourd'hui. Hum je me demandai où était son père. J'étais capable, d'ici, d'entendre l'éraflure silencieuse d'un crayon sur du papier. Après quelques heures de cela, elle fit un grand soupir et claqua son livre.

Bella était responsable. Je pus flairer le sel de fruits de mer pendant qu'elle était en bas. J'entendis le cliquetis d'ingrédients quand elle ferma la porte du frigo. Plus rapide que je ne l'aurais cru possible, elle était sur sa pelouse avec un livre et une couverture.

Elle semblait aimer le soleil. Elle leva son visage vers le ciel et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle posa son livre et commença à lire. Il avait l'air vieux et usé. Elle lisait Raisons et Sentiments. Oh, ainsi elle était fan de Jane Austen. Je souris, peut-être avons-nous plus en commun que ce que je pensais.

Elle avait l'air perplexe, comme si elle méditait quelque chose avec une grande concentration. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lire ses pensées, pour savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Après quelques minutes, elle ferma son livre et s'allongea sur le dos.

Sa respiration ralentit et je sus qu'elle dormait. Je tentai de réfléchir à ce qui la rendait si concentrée. Après avoir parcouru le livre dans mon esprit, je jugeai qu'il devait se passer quelque chose dans sa vie.

Je pourrais la regarder pendant des heures, elle était tellement fascinante. Tout le temps que j'avais passé près d'elle n'était jamais suffisant, je compris. Aimais-je cette fille ? Non, je la connais à peine. Encore que j'avais pu voir avec quelle facilité ce serait que de me laisser tomber amoureux d'elle.

La véritable question était bien, pourrait-elle m'aimer ? Elle ne pouvait pas, elle savait ce que j'étais. J'aurais voulu parler à Carlisle, il saurait quoi faire. Trop tôt, je pus entendre les pneus de son père crisser sur la route.

« Bella ? »appela-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Les yeux de Bella papillonnèrent et puis s'ouvrirent. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si elle était confuse d'être où elle se trouvait.

« Bella ? »appela-t-il à nouveau. Avec un dernier regard sur l'arbre où j'étais assis, elle rassembla ses affaires et se rendit à l'intérieur.

O

O

**PoV Bella**

« Salut papa, » dis-je tandis que j'entrai à l'intérieur. « Désolé, je pense que je me suis endormie dehors. Comment était la pêche ? » Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire triomphant et leva sa glacière.

« C'était une belle journée pour pêcher. J'ai attrapé huit poissons. »

« C'est génial papa, ça va nous durer toute une journée » Il laissa échapper un rire à mon commentaire sarcastique. Mon père aimait la pêche, mais nous mangions rarement tout. Tandis que je devais faire sauter les crevettes, Charlie se mit au travail en regardant la chaîne sportive.

« Bells, tu te souviens de Billy Black ? » Ce nom me paraissait familier, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer un visage.

« Ça me semble familier, c'est un de tes amis ? »

« Ouais, il vit à Forks avec son fils, Jacob Black » Jacob Black, ce nom me paraissait vraiment familier. Ensuite ça m'avait frappé, je n'avais pas vu Billy depuis des années, mais je me souvenais exactement à quoi ressemblait son visage.

« Oh oui, Billy a deux filles jumelles, pas vrai ? » Je songeai que l'une des deux se prénommait Rebecca, mais je n'étais pas sûre.

« Yep, elles sont un peu plus âgées que toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne les avons pas vu depuis un moment donc je pensais que nous pourrions y aller ce week-end, » Je fus choquée, ce n'était pas l'habitude de Charlie d'être spontané, « un peu comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard. » Je lui dis que ça semblait formidable.

Nous mangions notre dîner et pour une fois, nous eûmes une discussion à table. Nous parlions de plans et de ce que faisaient les Black. Jacob Black, je me demande à quoi il ressemble maintenant.

_O_

_O_

_Note de l'auteur__ : Je sais que ce chapitre est une sorte de transition mais le chapitre suivant sera géniale, je le promets ! J'ai essayé d'ajouter Charlie ici car je voulais montrer le fort lien implicite qu'ils ont. Mais ce sera assez solide.. J'ai ajouté un Jacob, pour ses fans. Et pour toutes celle qui sont de la Team Edward, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire se déroule ainsi. _

_**(spoiler : ils vont être réunis, mais je ne sais pas encore comment. Soyez patientes avec moi, j'essaye de penser à la bonne façon eh eh)**_

_De toute façon, je suis vraiment reconnaissante pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes super ! J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre et surveillez la prochaine mise à jour !_

_O_

_O_


	4. Chapter 4 : Légendes des Loups

O

O

Salut à toutes !

Merci à **fifer, Trekker21, blueambers et doudounord** ! ! ! !

_Note de l'auteur __: je ne possède pas Twilight, sinon je serais très riche (:_

O

O

Jacob Black, je me demande à quoi il ressemble maintenant.

O

O

**PoV Bella**

Forks, Washington, était une petite ville avec une population de moins de 3 000 habitants. C'était l'un des endroits les plus pluvieux en Amérique et était sombre et morose tout le temps. Je détestais cela ici.

Tout froid était humide, chose que je n'appréciais pas. Techniquement, les Black ne vivaient pas à Forks. Ils habitaient à La Push, un peu plus loin de la ville. C'était une réserve et je ressentais toujours une magie là-bas.

La maison de Jacob était petite avec des fenêtres étroites. Elle était d'un rouge pâle, un peu comme mon camion à la maison. Je vis un grand garçon courir vers la voiture. J'essayai de comprendre qui il était, mais il ne ressemblait à personne que je connaissais.

« Charlie, Bella ! » héla-t-il. Immédiatement, je sus que ce n'était nul autre que Jacob Black. Il avait grandi énormément ces dernières années. Il était grand, plus de 1M85. Il avait la peau d'un bronzage foncé et de longs cheveux noirs.

Ses muscles était très… proéminent. Il avait l'air très enthousiaste à présent. Outre tous les changements, son sourire lumineux était simplement comme je m'en souvenais : contagieux. Je lui souris instantanément en retour.

Dès que je sortis de la voiture, je fus prise au piège dans une étreinte qui me coupa le souffle, littéralement.

« Jake, je peux…pas respirer, » réussis-je à prononcer. Aussitôt, il desserra sa prise et me donna un sourire d'excuse. Je tournai la tête vers la maison et vis Billy roulait à la porte. Il semblait le même que toujours : trop vieux mais pourtant jeune. C'était agréable d'être ici, tout semblait normal.

« Salut Billy, tu sembles en forme, » je pus entendre mon père l'interpeller.

« Ouais, je suis toujours là, » dit Billy avec un sourire dans la voix. Ils allèrent à l'intérieur et je pus entendre le bruit d'un jeu de sport. Je tournai mon attention vers Jacob, ou du moins, j'essayai. Il faisait au moins 30 cm de plus que moi.

« Tu as incontestablement changé Jacob, » dis-je en riant. C'était un euphémisme, je ne l'avais même pas reconnu. Il se mit à rire.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. Maintenant, tu n'as plus l'air d'un pingouin coincé dans le Sahara. » Je le poussai avec mon coude. Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à rattraper le temps, je devais partir demain soir.

Il me parla de ses meilleurs amis, Quil et Embry. Il me dit également combien l'école était ennuyeuse et de son amour pour la mécanique. Je lui donnai un regard interrogateur.

« Aucune offense, mais tu es immense. Tu peux vraiment manipuler toutes ces pièces minuscules ? » Il laissa échapper un rire franc qui résonna sur les arbres.

« Stupide Bella, tu verras. Je te montrerai demain puisqu'il se fait tard déjà. » Je me levai et le suivis dans sa maison. C'était agréable et chaleureux à l'intérieur. Charlie aura la chambre d'amis et j'aurais le canapé. Nous nous dîmes bonne nuit et partîmes nous coucher.

O

O

**PoV Edward**

Je paniquais. Elle allait à Forks, qu'allait-elle faire là-bas ? J'imagine que si elle y allait pour découvrir quelque chose, je devais être content si ce n'était pas sur moi.

Je ne voulais pas entendre ses cris quand elle découvrirait à quel point je suis un monstre. Elle partirait le matin et rentrerait le lendemain soir. Cela me donnait une chance d'en savoir plus sur elle.

Cette nuit, elle dormit paisiblement, plus encore que je ne l'avais jamais vu. La jalousie éclata en moi, cela se pourrait-il que le gars Jacob Black en soit la cause ? Black, le nom sonnait si familier et si vieux.

Charlie et Bella partirent tôt le matin, autour de 5 heures. La maison paraissait si morne sans la magnifique femme. Je décidai de parcourir sa chambre, me haïssant instantanément. Je devenais un vampire harceleur, cependant cette idée n'était pas suffisante pour me tenir à l'écart.

Elle avait des livres partout, littéralement. Ils étaient sur sa commode, sur le sol, sur une étagère, tous dans des empilements soignés. Elle avait surtout des classiques, avec quelques nouveaux livres. Un cahier, notamment que je vis, était son journal. Même si je fouinais dans sa chambre, je ne pouvais me résoudre à envahir son intimité comme ça.

Je poussai un soupir, elle me manquait déjà. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment.

O

O

**PoV Bella**

Je me réveillai au son du bacon grésillant. Il flottait partout dans la maison. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Jake faire le petit déjeuner avec Billy et Charlie assis à la table.

« Tu cuisines ? » demandai-je somnolente.

« Oh tu es finalement réveillée, je pensais que tu étais dans le coma. Ouais, c'est juste une autre de mes incroyables qualités, » Il eut un sourire prétentieux. Je roulai des yeux et me rendit à la petite table.

Charlie et Billy parlaient de chaque jeu de la partie de baseball du soir dernier. Je me détournai de leur conversation et écoutai à la place Jacob fredonnait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il déposa du bacon, des œufs et des pommes de terre sur la table.

Je ne pouvais mentir, ça sentait délicieusement bon. Je pris un énorme morceau de bacon, c'était encore meilleur que ça sentait.

« Wow, c'est vraiment bon ! » lui dis-je sincèrement. Il acquiesça simplement et continua à manger. Il mangeait comme un loup affamé. J'éclatai de rire à sa vue.

Après que tout le monde fut rassasié, Billy annonça qu'il allait pêcher. Bien sûr, Charlie y alla, restant le reste de la journée à passer avec Jake. J'affirmai que nous devions aller voir ses talents de mécaniciens.

J'imagine que Jake avait raison, il avait réellement des qualités incroyables. Il avait crée de toutes pièces deux motos et une voiture ! Les motos étaient rouge et noir et avaient l'air vieilles. Elles semblait vouloir rouler avec beaucoup de plaisir, mais je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

La voiture, selon lui, était une Volkswagen Rabbit. Elle était belle et je ne pus croire qu'il l'avait construite lui-même. Après beaucoup de persuasions et de démonstrations, je tranchai qu'il l'avait peut-être fait lui-même.

J'observais son hangar. Il était de la taille de trois petites hangars réunis. Il y avait des loups partout, que des loups.

« Tu aimes vraiment les loups ? »

« Connais-tu les légendes Quileutes ? » demanda-t-il. Je secouai la tête.

« Eh bien, prétendument, mon peuple est lié avec des loups. Ton peuple nous appellerait des loups-garous. » Je hochai la tête, réellement intéressée par son histoire. Il aperçut ma réaction.

« Alors, vous, les gars, vous mangez les gens ou un truc comme ça ? » questionnai-je, essayant de ne pas l'offenser. Il roula des yeux puis redevint sérieux.

« Non, nous ne tuons qu'une seule chose, » il prit une pause considérable, « des vampires. » Mon rythme cardiaque augmenta quand il dit cela. Peut-être pouvais-je en apprendre plus sur le vampire dont je rêvais ces dernières semaines.

« Dis m'en plus, » articulai-je voulant sincèrement l'entendre.

« Il y a longtemps, mon arrière grand-père a pourchassé deux d'entre eux. Il s'est fait appeler Edward. Il a affirmé qu'il n'était pas un vampire normal, qu'il ne buvait seulement que le sang des animaux. Toutefois, il avait les yeux rouges, sauvages et mon arrière grand-père ne l'a pas cru. L'autre avait des yeux dorés et était beaucoup plus civil qu'Edward. Il a dit que s'il les épargnait, ils ne devaient pas chasser sur nos terres. Donc, ils ont fait un traité visant à protéger le peuple de leur attaque. »

Mon cœur battait la chamade et je dus cacher mes mains pour qu'il ne les voit pas trembler.

« Effrayée, hein ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Je hochai simplement la tête et souris. Je ne faisais pas confiance en ma voix. Après cela, nous allâmes à la plage près de sa maison.

Quand nous fûmes à la porte, riant, ils eurent des sourires d'approbation qui me mirent aussitôt mal à l'aise. Nous étions tous assis à table, une pizza pour le dîner.

« Eh bien, je suis tellement content que vous soyez venus ici ce week-end, » nous avons tous acquiescé de la tête, « Désolé, je n'ai pas passé trop de temps avec toi, Bells. »

Avec ça, nous avions terminé de manger et emballé nos affaires. Je donnais une accolade à Billy avec un seul bras et Jake me donna un autre câlin broyeur d'os. Je dormis tout le chemin.

« Bella, » entendis-je Charlie dire, « Bells réveille toi, nous sommes à la maison. »

Je gémis et me forçai à m'éveiller. La trajet en voiture fut silencieux, mais ce n'était pas inhabituel pour nous. Une fois que je fus dans mon lit, la distraction du sommeil et de Jacob se dissipèrent et mon esprit revenait obsessionnellement sur chaque détail de ma conversation avec Jake.

Était-ce seulement une coïncidence ?

_O_

_O_

_Note de l'auteur __: Dîtes moi combien vous aimez ce chapitre. Je sais qu'ils ont rencontré les vampires plus tard mais j'en avais besoin pour mon histoire donc désolé. Reviewez et surveillez la prochaine mise à jour._

_PS : le prochain chapitre s'appelle La Rencontre ;)_

_Note de la traductrice __: Une petite review, s'il vous plaît :D Trois secondes de votre temps permet un immense bonheur pour l'auteur et moi-même !_

_O_

_O _


	5. Chapter 5 : La Rencontre

O

O

Coucou !

je suis vraiment désolé pour avoir mis autant de temps

Je n'ai pas répondu aux inscrits mais je suis sûre que vous préférez avoir le chapitre.

Merci à **patoun, blueambers, fifer, **

**Chipie 8, Mrs Esmee Cullen et lili70**

pour vos reviews !

_Note de l'auteur__ : Seule Stephenie Meyer possède Twilight, et c'est une honte, mon nom est Shelby. Eh bien, ça commence par la même lettre, vous pensez que ça compte ? (: Enjoy !_

O

O

Était-ce seulement une coïncidence ?

O

O

**PoV Edward**

Elle rentra finalement à une heure tardive de la nuit. C'était pathétique de voir à quel point elle m'avait manqué : ses rêves, son odeur, les battements de son cœur. Lorsqu'elle fut dans son lit, je pus entendre sa respiration et son lent rythme cardiaque.

Je grimpai à sa fenêtre et pris une large inspiration. Son odeur était si sucrée, presque comme du freesia, mais en mieux. Elle était la meilleure odeur humaine que je n'avais jamais rencontré, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était si pure.

« Edward, » entendis-je son appelle de son lit. Je cessai immédiatement de respirer et me figeai.

Ma première pensée fut la peur, car elle m'avait vu, ma deuxième fut qu'elle savait mon nom. Je me créai un peu de courage et me tournai vers elle. Ses yeux étaient clos et son souffle était toujours stable.

« Edward » dit-elle à nouveau, doucement cette fois.

Elle parlait en dormant. Après la crainte initiale d'être découvert dissipée, elle savait encore mon nom. Dans quelle mesure avait-elle découvert quelque chose ? Qui lui avait dit ? Je passais le reste de la nuit à me demander cela encore et encore.

O

O

**PoV Bella**

Je me réveillai avec un nouveau sentiment, celui de la détermination. J'allais trouver ce Edward, même si je ne connaissais pas la raison. Il était un tueur, je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux.

Mais était-il si mauvais d'avoir tué un homme qui m'aurait tuée, ou pire ? J'étais tellement partagée, je ne savais pas s'il était un sombre tueur ou mon sauveur. On était un vendredi et je devais aller à l'école.

J'étais dans un état second toute la journée. Il était dans ma tête en permanence, et je craignais que je n'oriente trop mes pensées sur lui.

« Bella, ça va ? » demanda mon ami, Mike Newton. Mike était très attentif, donc bien entendu, il le remarqua.

« Ouais, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu tête en l'air aujourd'hui. » lui répondis-je. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, mes pensées étaient partout.

« Oh je comprends, je suis stressé aussi à cause de ce test de maths lundi. » Je lui adressai un regard de pure panique.

« T'as pas écouté ? On a un grand test lundi sur tout ce que nous avons étudié, » dit-il d'un air détaché, comme si ce n'était pas la fin du monde.

« Merde, » murmurai-je dans un souffle. La dernière cloche sonna.

« Je te vois lundi, je suppose que je dois aller réviser. » Je laisse échapper un rire incertain. Peut-être que c'était tout simplement la distraction dont j'avais besoin.

Quand je rentrai à la maison, je sortis mon livre et commençai à parcourir chaque chapitre. C'était le crépuscule quand les lettres et les chiffres commencèrent à se confondre. J'avais grand besoin d'une pause. Je me dis qu'une belle promenade me viderait l'esprit. J'amenai une lampe torche, juste au cas où le soleil disparaîtrait.

Il faisait beau et froid. Mon mal de tête était parti et mes poumons se sentaient bien à l'air frais. Je suivais le sentier à travers les arbres près de ma maison. De toutes les années où j'avais vécu ici, je ne l'avais même jamais parcouru.

A une certaine distance de ma maison, j'entendis une unique brindille craquée. La plupart des gens penserait que c'était un animal ou quelque chose, mais je n'étais pas si sûre. D'étranges choses m'arrivaient toujours, et ici était l'endroit parfait pour que quelque chose d'autre se produise.

Je fis le tour de moi-même, éclairant de ma lampe de poche. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ou voir quelque chose, néanmoins je savais que j'étais observée.

« Edward ? » criai-je. Je n'étais pas sûre de le vouloir ici et cela me fit peur, plus que la situation dans laquelle j'étais.

O

O

**PoV Edward**

Je la vis sortir hors de sa maison avec une lampe torche et un manteau. Elle prit une grand inspiration et sourit. Elle commença à se diriger vers le sentier près de sa maison. J'examinai le soleil couchant. Il commençait à faire sombre, et je n'étais pas la chose la plus dangereuse dehors.

Je décidai de la suivre, juste pour m'assurer qu'elle ne se blessera pas. C'était amusant la façon dont elle était maladroite. Elle trébuchait su tout : pierres, racines et parfois ses propres pieds. Même si elle était si maladroite, elle se mouvait avec une grâce fascinante. Elle était hypnotique et j'oubliai d'être invisible.

Une brindille cassa sous moi. Encore une fois, je cessai de respirer et de bouger. Je la vis tourner en cercle et diriger sa lampe partout. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, comme si elle se préparait, et puis proclama :

« Edward ? » Comment avait-elle su que j'étais ici ? Après quelques minutes, elle n'avait toujours pas cillé. Je devinai qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger de là jusqu'à ce que je sorte. Maintenant, j'étais celui qui devait se préparer.

O

O

**PoV Bella**

Je le vis arriver par le sentier. Il se déplaçait lentement, même pour un humain. Ses yeux rouges hypnotiques recherchèrent mon visage tandis que je le regardais marcher. Ma mémoire ne lui avait pas rendu justice. Il était si beau, c'en était douloureux.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi, ne voulant probablement pas me faire peur. Quoique, je n'avais pas peur pour ma vie, j'avais peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Il ne disait rien.

« Edward, » je sentis un frisson me parcourir quand je dis son nom, « je veux que tu sois franc avec moi. Es-tu ici pour me tuer ? » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il semblait rebuté.

« Non. Bella, je veux que tu sois franche avec moi, t'enfuiras-tu si je te parle ? » quémanda-t-il. Je dus prendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir être sincère.

« Je ne suis pas en train de fuir, pas vrai ? » Pourquoi n'étais-je pas en train de courir ? Un vampire tueur était en face de moi et, chose troublante, je n'étais pas effrayée. Il eut un faible sourire.

« Je ne tue pas de personnes comme toi, les bonnes personnes. Je tue uniquement les mauvaises. Bien que ce ne soit pas suffisant. Je peux voir le monstre en moi, et tu peux aussi, » prononça-t-il en cachant ses yeux de moi. Je ne pouvais croire qu'il me disait cela, nous étions pratiquement des étrangers.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne tues pas des animaux comme Carlisle ? » m'exclamai-je alors que ça m'échappé. Ses yeux devinrent dangereux puis froids.

« Je l'ai fait. Mais, c'était comme une punition, » di-il si bas que je le manquai presque.

« Pourquoi serait-ce une punition ? Du sang, c'est du sang, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment expliquer pour que tu comprennes. Ce serait comme si tu ne te subsistais de rien d'autre à part de tofu, ça ne satisfait pas. » Il tressaillit, puis eu un sourire penaud.

« Alors avec quoi aimerais-tu vivre, culpabilité ou faim ? » Je ris intérieurement à la situation, me jouant thérapeute pour un vampire avec une conscience. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Il secoua la tête.

« Ton père est presque rentré, tu devrais partir » s'attrista-t-il. Il n'avait pas le droit de me parler de sa lutte interne puis me laisser comme ça.

« Attends, quand vais-je te revoir ? » demandai-je, me choquant complètement. Il parut surpris agréablement.

« Il y a un endroit où nous pouvons aller, pas si éloigné de la ville. Comme demain, nous sommes samedi, laisse simplement ta fenêtre ouverte si tu veux y aller. » Et avec cela, il fut parti. Je ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer.

O

O

**PoV Edward**

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Je me sentais comme si je volais. Je lui avait dit des choses dont je n'avais parlé à personne depuis des années, et elle était restée et avait écouté. Elle était incroyable, de la pire façon possible. N'avait-elle aucun instinct de survie ?

J'aurais pu la tuer, non pas que je l'aurais fait. Bien, je serais le seul à la protéger. Même si elle n'ouvre pas sa fenêtre pour moi, je serais toujours son protecteur invisible. Je pourrais voir Bella Swan demain. A cette pensée, je courrais plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait avant. J'avais besoin de parler à Carlisle.

O

O

_Note de l'auteur__ : j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Je n'avais aucune idée de comment les faire se rencontrer donc voilà comme ça se présente. Bien sûr, je devais ajouter Carlisle. Peut-être une petite scène de la clairière hmmm. En tout cas, j'ai apprécié tous les commentaires. Alors s'il vous plaît, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et reviewez ! _

_O_

_O_


	6. Chapter 6 : La Clairière Part 1

O

O

Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews ! L'auteur en est ravie ;)

_Note de l'auteur :__ Twilight ne m'appartient pas. Je n'ai que les livres que je suis en train de lire._

O

O

**PoV Edward**

La sensation de voler disparut brutalement. Elle n'ouvrira pas sa fenêtre, comment pouvais-je être si stupide de penser cela ? Néanmoins, elle m'avait demandé quand elle me reverrait. C'était peut-être sa façon de me mettre en garde ou de m'éviter.

Rha, c'était tellement agaçant de ne pas entendre ses pensées. Nul ne peut aimer un tel monstre, d'ailleurs… Carlisle. Je n'avais pas saisi les valeurs de mon père. Je réalisais finalement, Bella m'avait fait voir.

Je sortis mon téléphone argenté et le regardai fixement pendant quelques bonnes heures. Je devrais bien finir par l'appeler. J'entendis la sonnerie suivie par un,

« Allô ? » J'aurais pleuré si j'avais pu. Sa voix était si apaisante et bienveillante, même s'il ne savait pas encore que c'était moi.

« Salut Carlisle, » dis-je doucement. Que faire s'il se sentait trop trahi pour me reprendre ? Je perçus un soupir sonore à l'autre extrémité.

« Edward ! Mon fils. Il est si bon d'entendre ta voix. » Un soulagement déferla sur moi comme un raz de marée.

« Ouais, aussi papa. Je suis tellement désolé de m'être égaré loin de vous. Je souhaiterais ne jamais vous avoir fait ça à toi et Esmée. S'il te plaît, dis lui que je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne peux croire que j'ai pu vous quitter comme ça. Tu avais raison, quand nous tuons des humains, nous perdons notre humanité. Je suis tellement déso- » Il m'empêcha de continuer.

« Edward, c'est ok. L'important est que tu es redevenu toi-même. Nous ne pouvons attendre pour te voir. Où es-tu ? »

« Je suis en Géorgie. Tu es toujours avec les Denali ? J'ai besoin de te voir, » je devais le voir, cela faisait des années. Bien que ça aurait à attendre après demain. Juste au cas où, par miracle, elle ouvrirait sa fenêtre.

« Oui, nous restons avec Tanya encore un peu. Alors je te verrai demain ? »

Sa voix était si aimante et je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber après tout le chagrin que j'avais causé. Mais je sus aussitôt qu'il aurait à attendre. Cela sonnait égoïste, mais j'avais besoin d'elle. Comment pourrais-je lui annoncer ?

« Umm en fait, tu me verras dimanche. Je euh je dois être quelque part demain, » bégayai-je, sachant quelle question il poserait après.

« Tu as des problèmes ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Non, non rien de semblable, » je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à dire ce que je savais si juste dans mon cœur, « j'ai rencontré une humaine. »

« Oh, je vois. Nous te montrerons comment chasser les animaux de nouveau, » dit-il tristement. Il pensait que j'allais d'abord chasser ?

« Carlisle ! Pas ça, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, » il y eu un long silence au téléphone, « je suis amoureux d'elle, » lançai-je. Il était bon de dire les mots à voix haute. Tout ce qui me répondit fut le silence et je commençai à m'inquiéter.

« Je suis tellement heureux pour toi, tu as enfin trouvé l'amour. Aimer un être humain est compliqué, mais je sais que tu comprendras. Tu le mérites, » dit-il avec tellement d'assurance que je le crus presque.

« Merci papa. Je te vois dimanche. Je t'aime, » dis-je en raccrochant le téléphone. Lui parler avait enlevé un énorme poids de mes épaules et je me sentais mieux que jamais.

La petite discussion sur la chasse me rappela que j'avais besoin de me nourrir, à la façon Cullen. Je souris et courus pour trouver des lions des montagnes qui rôdaient aux alentours.

O

O

**PoV Bella**

Quand je rentrai à la maison, Charlie n'était pas là et j'en étais reconnaissante. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il voit mon trouble hystérique. Je devais prendre une importante décision : allais-je partir avec le… vampire qui était constamment dans mes pensées ou rester à la maison en sécurité dans mon monde normal ?

Le choix semblait évident, ne pas aller avec le vampire fou qui m'avait traquée dans la forêt et tué quelqu'un devant moi. Mais même cela n'avait pas pu me décider. J'étais trop nerveuse et l'anxiété ne serait pas une aide pour faire un choix rapide.

Je fis quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais fait, mais j'étais désespérée. Je pris un médicament contre le froid qui d'habitude m'assommait pendant 8 heures. Alors que j'attendais qu'il fasse effet, je pensais à ce que serait demain avec lui. Ce serait comme marcher sur une corde raide sans filet de sécurité et je n'ai pas le plus grand des équilibres. Avec cette pensée, je m'endormis.

Je me réveillai tôt le matin, tandis que le soleil pointait furtivement à l'horizon. Je m'habillai, dans les deux cas je devrais porter des vêtements. Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi et je devais faire un choix. Je m'assis sur le rocking-chair près de ma fenêtre et guettai simplement le jardin.

Avant d'avoir fait mon choix, le soleil était à son zénith et Charlie partit pêcher. C'était maintenant ou jamais. J'avais toujours été ordinaire et ennuyeuse, il était exotique et nouveau. Je ne pourrais vivre avec moi-même si je n'avais pas les réponses dont j'avais besoin.

Avec les mains tremblantes, j'ouvris la fenêtre et pris une grande bouffée d'air.

O

O

**PoV Edward**

Je ne pouvais cesser de bouger, ce qui était très étrange pour quelqu'un de mon espèce. Je faisais les cents pas en tapant des doigts. J'étais tellement nerveux, le soleil était presque entièrement levé.

Sa fenêtre n'était pas ouverte et je pouvais l'entendre tourner en rond à l'intérieur. Mon cœur sombra dans ma poitrine. Si un cœur mort pouvait se briser, le mien le serait sûrement.

Même si je savais qu'elle voudrais rester chez elle aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas capable d'anéantir tout espoir.

Je la vis s'avancer jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Ses mains tremblaient fortement, mais elle ouvrit la fenêtre, la porte d'entrée du paradis. Mon cœur se gonfla dans ma poitrine, et si j'étais vivant, mon rythme cardiaque s'envolerait.

Je sprintai pour prendre ma voiture, ce qui me prit quelques minutes. Après ce qui me parut une éternité, je m'arrêtai dans son allée.

O

O

**PoV Bella**

J'entendis un fort klaxon qui me tira de ma rêverie. Quand je jetai un coup d'œil dehors, il était là. Il se tenait debout à côté d'une voiture brillante et argentée qui coûtait plus que ma maison. Quand il me vit, il sourit si radieusement que mon cœur vibra.

Il se mit à rire et je sus immédiatement qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Je me précipitai dans l'escalier, descendant deux marches à la fois. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi j'étais si excitée, mais je l'étais.

Il avait l'air moins menaçant, comme un Edward de mon rêve. Je ne pouvais mettre le doigt sur la raison. C'était peut-être son sourire, si à couper le souffle et… humain. Ou c'était peut-être que je le voyais pour la première fois durant la journée. Non, c'était pas pour ça, mais quand je vis ses yeux, je sus exactement pourquoi.

Ils n'étaient pas de l'habituel rouge à glacer le sang. Ils étaient d'un caramel doré lumineux qui transforma mon estomac en gelée, pour deux raisons. Il était encore plus beau et cela signifiait qu'il avait bu du sang d'animaux. Je pouvais me sentir en sécurité avec lui, hors de danger.

« Salut, » dit-il après que j'eus fini mon inspection. Sa voix était contente et sonnait lisse comme du velours. Il étourdissait mon esprit, je ne pouvais pas réfléchir. Après avoir pris trop de temps pour répondre, il me donna un regard interrogatif.

« Oh, salut, » dis-je, compétemment embarrassée. Mon traître de visage se teinta d'une subtile nuance de rose et je jurerai l'entendre rire légèrement.

Il ouvrit la portière et me fit signe de m'installer. Je m'assis et inspirai. C'était étonnant. C'était complètement son parfum. C'était doux et rafraîchissant, il y avait un tel contraste entre le Edward que j'avais d'abord rencontré et le Edward que je voyais aujourd'hui.

« Bella, » dit-il doucement, « est-ce que cela te dérange si je te pose quelques petites questions ? Tu sais tant de moi et je ne sais que peu de choses sur toi, » expliqua-t-il.

J'étais sur le point de prétendre que je ne savais presque rien de lui, mais ses yeux me couvaient et tout ce que je pus faire fut un signe de tête.

« Quelle est ta fleur préférée ? » demanda-t-il solennellement.

Je m'esclaffai, avec ce ton de voix on pourrait croire qu'il me demandait si j'avais commis un meurtre. Une fois mon rire éteint je répondis finalement :

« Je suppose que c'est les freesias. J'aime comment elles sentent. »

Il me lança un regard étrange puis se mit à rire un peu.

O

O

**PoV Edward **

Évidemment qu'elle apprécierait les freesias, elle sentait comme ces fleurs. Elles étaient belles, délicates et avaient une odeur parfaite, simplement comme elle.

« Bon choix. Donc, quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

Elle prit une seconde de plus pour répondre que la plupart des gens.

« Cela change de jour en jour. Aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est bleu. »

Je me dis, en regardant la chemise qu'elle portait, que le bleu pourrait aussi devenir ma couleur préférée. Elle était bleu foncé avec un décolleté en V. Elle avait été faite pour son corps, et faisait admirer ses courbes.

Je lui posais des questions sur sa ville natale, qui s'avéra être en Arizona, sur sa famille, ses amis, les animaux de compagnies qu'elle avait, et sur ses précédents rencards. Lorsque je lui demandai, elle se teinta d'une nuance rosée qui me rendit instantanément reconnaissant d'avoir chassé la nuit dernière.

Je la questionnai également sur les livres. Elle avait lu la plupart des romans d'amour et de non-fiction. Elle disait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à croire aux contes de fées et je me demandais comment elle se sentait maintenant.

Elle semblait en paix avec ce léger sourire sur son visage, avec ses yeux clos. Elle se reposait sur le siège. Elle était encore plus belle que quand elle dormait puisque son visage n'était pas alourdi par les cauchemars.

Nous étions presque à l'endroit où je voulais l'emmener. C'était une belle clairière au cœur de la forêt. Je m'arrêtai sur un chemin de terre et entrai dans la forêt par un sentier. Elle me jeta un regard effrayé.

« Nous marchons ? » s'enquit-t-elle avec une note d'hystérie. Oh, je ne lui avais pas demandé si elle aimait faire de la randonnée ou non.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si loin et je te protège, » lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil, essayant de la réconforter. Pour mon plaisir, cela marcha. Elle eut un petit rire et hocha la tête. Elle commença sa marche sur le sentier.

« Bella, c'est par là, » Je montrai le sens contraire.

« Nous ne restons pas sur la piste ? »

La pointe d'hystérie était de retour dans sa voix.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » répétai-je. Je saisis son poignet et la guidai.

Nous ne parlions pas la plupart du temps. Elle se concentrait pour ne pas tomber et je me concentrais sur elle. Je voyais pourquoi elle n'aimait pas la randonnée. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse la faire trébucher, mais elle trouvait quand même un moyen.

Quand je l'aidais pour franchir un rocher ou un tronc, j'entendais son cœur s'accélérer à mon touché. Chaque fois, je souriais, et à chaque fois je voyais son éblouissement. Nous étions à 35 mètres de la clairière.

« Nous y sommes presque, » lui dis-je. Elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement.

« Bien ! Je croyais que nous n'arriverons jamais. »

Devant nous, je pouvais voir que le soleil était au rendez-vous, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu. Je compris qu'aujourd'hui était un énorme tournant, elle pourrait tout aussi bien me voir, peu importe les conséquences.

Nous avions traversé la forêt et elle haletait. Je la vis courir jusqu'au milieu et elle virevolta. Elle regarda les fleurs sauvages de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Sa tête pivota vers moi. Elle était si légère et détendue.

« Allez, Edward » appela-t-elle tandis que j'entrai dans la lumière du soleil.

O

O

**Note de l'auteur :**** Ce chapitre est coupé en deux parties. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la discussion avec Carlisle et je pense que Bella avait besoin de faire plus confiance en Edward avant d'aller avec lui donc désolé si ses yeux sont dorés. Je sais qu'il faut plusieurs mois pour qu'ils changent de couleur mais j'en avais besoin maintenant. ****Je ne savais pas non plus où était Carlisle pendant la rébellion d'Edward donc je l'ai mis avec les Denali. Laissez une review s'il vous plaît !**

**Note de la traductrice :**** Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de traduire ce chapitre avant. ****Je promets que le suivant arrive bientôt ^^ ****Une review ?**

O

O


	7. Chapter 7 : La Clairière Part 2

O

O

Merci pour vos reviews :D

Note de l'auteur : Stephenie Meyer possède Twilight. Pensez-vous qu'elle a acheté des copies de ses livres ? Si j'étais célèbre, je le ferai (:

Note de la traductrice : Encore une fois, ce chapitre arrive avec du retard, je croyais vraiment pouvoir le poster avant mais bon, l'important c'est qu'il est là ! Je profite des vacances pour prendre de l'avance sur le reste des chapitres. Pour répondre à caropat07 : la fic original est terminée en 10 chapitres et il y aura un peu d'action même si ça reste une fic pleine de simplicité ;)

O

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

O

**PoV Bella**

Il était… il n'y avait pas de mot pour qualifier ce que je voyais. Ça stoppa littéralement mon cœur. Sa peau avait l'air d'être incrustée par des milliers de minuscules cristaux. Je vis Edward tressaillir dans ma vision périphérique.

« Dis quelque chose Bella » plaida-t-il doucement.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. J'étais sûre de ressembler à un poisson béant hors de l'eau. Il marcha lentement vers moi, comme s'il essayait de ne pas m'effrayer.

Pensait-il que j'avais peur ? Il y avait beaucoup de mots pour décrire ce que j'étais, et effrayée n'était pas l'un d'eux. J'étais étonnée, fascinée, hypnotisée, intriguée, éprise... Quand il fut finalement à quelques mètres de moi, il dit :

« Je sais que c'est effrayant pour toi, et je suis désolé. C'est la peau d'un tueur. »

Il fixait le sol.

« Je suis le meilleur prédateur, je suis né pour ça, » continua-t-il dans un sourire tordu, « Tout en moi t'attire, sauf que je n'ai pas besoin de ça. »

Il alla chercher une grosse branche d'une seule main, avec l'autre, il prit l'une des miennes.

« Je peux te sentir à des kilomètres, je peux entendre les battements de ton cœur, je peux te broyer sans effort. »

Sur ce, il écrasa la branche dans sa main, seulement en serrant à peine cette dernière. Son regard était fixé sur moi.

« S'il te plaît, n'aie pas peur. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, jamais. Je t'a- » cessa-t-il.

Allait-il dire qu'il m'aimait, cette créature surprenante ? Je mis ma main sur son visage, elle était froide et lisse, tout comme ses mains.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu n'es vraiment pas effrayant du tout. »

Je lui donnai un sourire béat pour cacher mon mensonge. J'avais peur de lui, de toutes les façons. Il haussa les sourcils puis se mit à rire.

« Ok Bella, quoique que tu disses, » dit-il en roulant des yeux, « Je pense que nous savons tous les deux que nous devons faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. Tu tiens les rênes, veux tu que je reste ? »

C'était une question stupide. J'étais là, donc évidemment que je le voulais près de moi. J'étais décidée. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

O

O

**PoV Edward**

« Edward, j'ignore ce que tu m'as faite. Mais je pense à toi tout le temps, dans mes rêves et quand je suis éveillée, » Je perçus une pointe de colère, « et je ne voudrais rien d'autre. Tu es fascinant. »

Mon cœur s'envola, elle me voulait. Même si ce n'était que pour me garder jusqu'à ce que le mystère vampirique se dissipe, je m'en fichais.

« Mais, » dit-elle, me sortant de ma béatitude, « j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens. »

Je réalisai que je ne lui avais jamais avoué mes sentiments, directement. Ses yeux se gravèrent dans les miens. Je me perdis dans leur chaleureuse profondeur et la vérité fusa :

« Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as captivé. Tu es la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser. Je t'adore, de manière dangereuse. Bella, je ne suis pas bon pour toi, » je dis la dernière partie tellement doucement que j'espérais qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais elle dû la saisir.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« Je ne suis pas bon pour toi. Je suis un tueur, tu l'as vu. J'ai cessé, mais personne ne pourrait pardonner toutes les vies que j'ai prises. »

Ses yeux se durcirent, tournant presque au noir.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, je suis ici. Je sais que tu ne me blesserais pas, je te fais confiance. »

Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un avant qui ne se souciait pas que je sois un tueur, même Carlisle s'en préoccupait peu importe ses efforts pour essayer de le cacher.

O

O

**PoV Bella**

« Et je te fais confiance, » commença-t-il.

« Avec mon cœur. » finit-il si calmement que je dû me concentrer pour l'entendre.

Mon cœur eut un raté, je ne pouvais croire que ce dieu me donne son cœur, moi d'entre toutes les personnes. C'était très difficiles de parler de mes sentiments, mais ce genre de situation l'exigeait.

« Tu possèdes mon cœur depuis la première fois où j'ai entendu ta voix. »

Ça sonnait si ringard, mais si vrai. C'était mon ténébreux sauveur. Il y eu des minutes, qui parurent des heures, de silence.

« Alors quoi maintenant ? »

C'était la véritable question, qu'allait-il se passer ?

« Je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas la force de rester loin de toi. »

Ses yeux me couvèrent et firent disparaître le fil de ma pensée.

« Les humains changent tout le temps, alors pourquoi ne pas établir les règles comme nous le voulons ? » demanda-t-il.

Je souris, j'aimais cette idée. Il s'approcha plus près et colla son visage contre le mien. Il fit une pause un moment pour voir si c'était ok, et j'espérais vraiment que ça l'était.

Il pressa ses lèvres froides sur les miennes et je ne pus expliquer mon comportement. Mon instinct animal prit le relais et Bella Swan disparut. Mes mains se nouèrent dans ses cheveux et je pris d'assaut ses lèvres.

O

O

**PoV Edward**

J'hésitais, voulait-elle me laisser l'embrasser ? J'examinai son regard et ne vis aucun refus. Alors je le fis.

Je pressai légèrement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle était si chaude et douce, ses lèvres épousèrent les miennes instantanément. C'était supposé être une caresse, comme un gentleman donnerait. Toutefois elle avait d'autres plans.

Ses petites mains se collèrent à mes cheveux et elle m'embrassa avec une puissance dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné venant d'un humain. Si je disais que je n'aimais pas, je mentirais. Je poussai tendrement son dos.

« Fais attention mon amour, ma retenue n'est pas si forte, » ris-je sombrement.

Ça n'aidait pas que d'autres faims s'agitent en moi. Je l'embrassai à nouveau, délicatement, pour lui faire comprendre que c'était ok. Je regardai le ciel, les couleurs étaient profondes et ardentes. Je soupirai, c'était toujours un conflit en moi.

« Nous ferions mieux de partir, à moins que tu ne veuilles dire à ton père où tu étais ? »

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais fou puis se mit à rire. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et commença à marcher.

« Tu viens, traînard ? » me taquina-t-elle.

J'essayai de rendre mes yeux sombres et menaçants.

« Tu vas le regretter, » dis-je à voix basse.

Je courus et l'empoignai sur mon dos, ce sera plus rapide. Je courais simplement, appréciant la sensation du vent sur moi. Il avait fallu quelques heures de randonnée jusque là haut, quand il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour revenir. Je la laissai glisser de mon dos.

« Qui est lent maintenant ? » demandai-je comme elle ne disait rien.

Je me retournai, elle était plus pâle que moi !

« Oups, ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure des idées, » dis-je d'un air penaud.

Elle laissa échapper un rire essoufflé.

« Non, c'était vraiment intéressant » essaya-t-elle de dire.

Je la relevai et la mis du côté passager. Le chemin jusque chez elle fut rempli de questions sur elle. Elle disait que son rêve était d'aller à l'université et de ne pas être une femme au foyer. Elle était étrange, elle ne cadrait pas avec les gens autour d'elle.

Mais elle allait parfaitement avec moi, je souris à cette pensée. Avant que je ne m'en rendre compte, nous étions déjà chez elle. J'avais dû accéléré puisque je me sentais de toute façon voler. Je m'arrêtai dans son allée.

« Voudrais-tu entrer ? » m'invita-t-elle.

Elle semblait si vulnérable. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que j'avais déjà été à l'intérieur de sa maison, à plusieurs reprises. Je sortis et ouvris sa porte. J'entrai dans sa cuisine et m'assis sur l'une des petites chaises. Son estomac gronda et nous rigolâmes tous les deux.

« Mange Bella » Je me sentis aussitôt coupable, « Je suis désolé, je ne suis habitué à être près de quelqu'un qui mange de la nourriture. »

« Ouais, j'imagine, » ria-t-elle, « veux-tu quelque chose ? »

C'était si mignon la façon dont elle essayait d'être un bon hôte.

« Mange Bella »

Elle commença à faire chauffer quelque chose, l'odeur était épouvantable. Eh bien, tous les aliments humains sentent mauvais. Quand ce fut chauffé, j'entendis le crissement de son père dans l'allé.

« Ummm… Je ne suis pas sûre que tu devrais être ici » dit-elle. Je pus entendre des notes de panique dans sa voix.

« Ok » ensuite je courus dans sa chambre, si vite qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de me voir si elle essayait.

« Edward ! » entendis-je sa tentative de crier discrètement. J'éclatai de rire.

« Alors Bells, qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ? » demanda son père. Ça devrait être intéressant.

_O_

_O_

_Note de l'auteur __: Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de ne pas copier la scène de la clairière. Alors dîtes moi si c'est trop proche de l'original. Je n'ai jamais écrit quelque chose de romantique alors désolée si ça craint. Pour que vous le sachiez maintenant, pas de lemons. Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez une review s'il vous plaît ! _


	8. Chapter 8 : La Chute

O

O

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes celles qui passent par là !

Je suis assez contente d'avoir réussi la traduction de ce chapitre en si peu de temps même si je suis déçue de ne pas avoir reçu de reviews. Cette histoire ne vous plaît donc plus ? Je vais quand même aller jusqu'au bout :)

Chapitre non corrigé (je préfère prévenir ^^)

Note de l'auteur : Je ne possède toujours pas Twilight, très triste je sais.

O

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

O

_« Alors Bells, qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ? » demanda son père. Ça devrait être intéressant. _

**PoV Bella**

Je suis une horrible menteuse, Charlie le savait. Je n'étais pas capable de mentir complètement.. Mais la moitié de la vérité, ça je pouvais.

« Je suis allée marcher aujourd'hui, » dis-je en essayant de réprimer un mouvement de recul. Charlie me regarda avec scepticisme.

« Vraiment, tu as été faire de la randonnée ? » questionna-t-il avec un doute évident.

« Ouais, j'ai trouvé une clairière. Oh, elle était… je n'ai même pas de mots pour ça. Il y avait des fleurs partout et un petit ruisseau et dieu, c'était si beau. Il y avait aussi des oiseaux partout. C'était magique, » je dus cesser mon enthousiasme pour prendre une inspiration. Mon excitation sembla apaiser Charlie puisqu'il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Qu'aurais-je dû lui dire si j'avais à dire la vérité ?

_« Oh, rien papa, juste l'habituel. Un garçon est venu me chercher, nous sommes allés dans une clairière, sa peau brillait et nous nous somme embrassés. Et il s'avère que c'est un vampire. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »_

Ça aurait dépassé le génialissime. Il m'aurait probablement envoyé en thérapie ou dans une belle chambre capitonnée.

« Hé Bella, » appela-t-il, « peux-tu m'apporter un peu de ce que tu as réchauffé ? Ça sent bon. »

« Bien sûr, » dis-je tandis que j'attrapai dans le frigo le dîner d'hier soir. C'était un steak avec des pommes de terre, son plat favori. Quand je lui amenai, il regardait un jeu sportif. Par son regard intense, ça devait être un bon match.

« Voilà. Je vais dormir, marcher m'a vraiment fatiguée, » je retins mon souffle en attendant sa réponse. Il n'était que 18 H donc j'espérai qu'il ne se douterait de rien. Il grogna une réponse et retourna à son match.

Je montai l'escalier. Je me demandai où était Edward. Était-il déjà parti ou simplement à l'extérieur en train d'attendre ? J'allai à la fenêtre, juste au cas où il serait dehors.

« Edward, » l'appellai-je, sachant que s'il était tout près, il m'entendrait.

« Oui ? » perçus-je sa réponse de l'intérieur de ma chambre. Il était assis dans mon rocking-chair. Comment avais-je pu ne pas le voir ? Il eut un rire tranquille.

« T'ai-je fait peur ? »

« Eh bien oui, je ne t'attendais pas dans ma chambre. »

Pas que ça m'ennuyait. J'allai m'asseoir sur mon lit. Il avait l'air tellement à l'aise dans mon fauteuil.

« Puis-je te poser quelques questions ? »

Il avait demandé tellement de choses sur moi, c'était justice si je pouvais lui demander un peu de retour. Il était beaucoup plus intéressant de toute façon.

« Bien sûr, demande moi n'importe quoi »

Je fus surprise qu'il dise ça.

« Ok, quel âge as-tu ? » C'était assez simple, il avait probablement 19 ou 20 ans.

Quand je lui demandai, ses yeux s'assombrirent. Nous étions assis, en silence, à se fixer jusqu'à ce que finalement :

« Je suis né en 1901, et ma « renaissance » date de 1918. Donc je devrais avoir environ 38 ans aujourd'hui. »

Quoi ? Il ne pouvait avoir 38 ans. Il n'avait pas plus de 20 ans. Puis, la réalisation me frappa durement.

« Tu ne vieillis pas ? » demandai-je, connaissant déjà la réponse. Il secoua la tête.

« Alors, quelles sont tes extraordinaires aptitudes ? »

Il roula des yeux à ma formulation.

« Mon espèce est naturellement rapide, forte, possède une vue, ainsi qu'une ouïe et un odorat développés. Même si certains vampires ont des habilités supplémentaires, comme moi. Je lis les esprits. »

Quand il dit la dernière phrase, je m'empourprai d'un rouge vif. Oh non, il a entendu toutes mes pensées à son sujet ! Le mal et le bien. Je fus essentiellement apeurée de combien il avait entendu mon obsession pour lui.

« Tout le monde, sauf toi » conclut-il. Je me détendis, je serais morte s'il savait ce que je pensais. Nous passâmes des heures et des heures à se poser des questions.

J'appris qu'il a un père, Carlisle et une mère, Esmée. Avant que Carlisle ne le transforme, il voulait être militaire. Je me l'imaginai comme un soldat, brave et loyal. Ses vrais parents sont morts de la grippe espagnole, comme il faillit lui aussi y succomber.

Carlisle l'a sauvé avant qu'il ne meure. Il joue du piano et au baseball. Je regarderais irrémédiablement le baseball avec mon père si Edward était sur le terrain. Les vampires ne peuvent rêver ou dormir.

« Tu devrais dormir. Laisse ta fenêtre ouverte si tu veux que je vienne demain. Tu pourras me poser autant de questions que tu veux ».

Je souris à l'idée d'être avec lui pour un autre jour. Il était si parfait et si irréel, j'étais effrayée qu'il ne soit qu'un rêve.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ? » le questionnai-je avec une panique accablante. Que faire s'il partait et ne revenait jamais ? Je serais anéantie. Un sourire illumina son visage.

« Si tu veux, » répondit-il simplement. Je hochai la tête, essayant de me débarrasser de la panique.

« Dors Bella, je serai là quand tu te réveilleras ».

Et avec cela, je plongeai dans le sommeil.

O

O

**PoV Edward**

Ses paupières se fermèrent et sa respiration devint calme et peu profonde. Je ne pouvais effacer ce sourire de mon visage. Elle me voulait réellement ici avec elle. Parler avec elle dans sa chambre fut formidable. Personne en dehors de ma famille connaissait tant de moi. Je réalisai que je désirais qu'elle sache tout de moi.

« Je t'aime Edward » entendis-je Bella murmurer doucement dans son sommeil.

Elle m'aimait. Le temps se figea et je le répétai dans ma tête, encore et encore. Je savais qu'elle me voulait auprès d'elle, évidemment qu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur les mythes et légendes et le vampires, mais l'amour…

La façon dont je me sentais était indescriptible. Savoir que cette créature magnifique éprouvait ce sentiment pour un monstre comme moi était juste hallucinant.

Le reste de la nuit, je m'assis et regardais chacune de ses respirations, me demandant si elle rêvait de moi. J'aurais voulu rêver, pour aucune autre raison que de rêver d'elle.

Dans mon monde, nous pourrons rêver sans les complications toujours présentes, sans qu'il ne soit question de prédateur ou de proie. Le lion est tombé amoureux de l'agneau. Que penseraient les autres créatures sur Terre ? Notre relation était si mal, et pourtant si vrai.

Les rayons du soleil ruisselèrent par la fenêtre tandis que le ciel s'éclaircit. Il s'était passé des heures mais je le ressentais comme des minutes. Le temps était tellement différent quand l'on vivait pour l'éternité. Je retins mon souffle quand j'entendis Charlie se lever.

Même si ma peur n'était pas nécessaire. Il se prépara puis partit dans sa voiture de patrouille. Je souris, je voudrais à nouveau avoir la journée entière avec Bella. Elle marmonna dans son sommeil et ses paupières papillonnèrent.

« Tu es resté » prononça-t-elle.

Sa voix était groggy et rauque à cause du sommeil. Je ris, elle était adorable.

« Bien sûr que je suis resté » dis-je aisément.

Pourquoi aurais-je jamais une raison de partir ? Elle se frotta les yeux et se leva pour s'étirer.

« Prépare-toi, je veux t'emmener quelque part »

Nous n'allions pas à un endroit extraordinaire. Je savais que Bella était la seule pour moi. Elle devait le savoir. Je n'avais pas une bague, mais maintenant était le bon moment. Elle se prépara vite et nous nous mîmes en route.

Je l'emmenai sur le chemin près de sa maison. Nous marchions en silence, mais mes pensées étaient bruyantes. Madame Bella Cullen, ça sonnait merveilleux. La lumière bourdonnait dans mon corps entier. Je me sentais plus vivant que jamais. Et là, elle tomba.

« Ow, mon genou est écorché, » dit-elle dans un rire embrassé.

Je humai les petites gouttes de sang sur son genou. C'était le plus délicieux, le plus irrésistible, le plus alléchant sang que je n'avais jamais senti dans mes presque 40 ans de vie. Je pus sentir le venin qui coula dans ma bouche et mes muscles étaient tendus prêts à bondir.

« Edward ? » demanda-t-elle, effrayée.

Mais Edward et Bella n'étaient plus là.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'un prédateur et sa proie.

_O_

_O_

_Note de l'auteur __: je pensais que cette histoire était un peu trop fade à mon goût, donc j'espère que vous avez aimé le cliffhanger. Bella est en fait la chanteuse d'Edward mais seulement quand il sent son sang. J'ai pensé que si c'était juste son parfum, il n'aurait pas résisté dans le premier chapitre. Merci pour toutes les reviews._

_O_

_O_


	9. Chapter 9 : Le Feu & La Glace

O

O

Avant toute chose, merci à fifer, caropat07, doudounord, aelita48 et Mrs Esmee Cullen pour leur review !

Je crois ne jamais avoir été si rapide pour poster un nouveau chapitre !

Je ne possède pas cette histoire. Je rappelle que l'auteur est ShelbyBells !

Note de l'auteur : je ne possède pas Twilight mais j'ai maintenant le film Hésitation (:

O

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

O

_Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'un prédateur et sa proie._

**PoV Edward**

Ma proie était stupide. Elle devrait s'éloigner, pourtant elle s'approche encore. La délicieuse odeur de freesia se répandait autour d'elle comme un tsunami. Je me permis un sourire victorieux. Elle ne m'échappera pas, elle n'était pas en mesure de s'échapper.

Également, par son apparence, elle ne serait même pas capable de mener un combat. Humm, quel repas sucré. Je pris délibérément une démarche lente vers ma proie ; je voulais prolonger cela le plus longtemps possible.

« Edward, arrête s'il te plaît. Tu me fais peur »

Qui était Edward ? Je présumai qu'elle me parlait. Je laissai échapper un rire qui résonna sur les arbres.

« C'est l'idée, chérie, » dis-je avec une voix fadement douceâtre. Je fis d'autres pas vers elle jusqu'à ce que je ne sois qu'à quelques centimètres. Je saisis son poignet et inhalai.

Oh, c'était la meilleure chose que je n'avais jamais senti. Je ne pouvais donc imaginer le goût. J'en avais assez de jouer, je désirai ce sang suave maintenant. Je pressai mes lèvres sur son cou.

Son cœur martelant sa poitrine me rendit presque fou. Mes dents vampiriques déchirèrent facilement sa peau douce et presque transparente.

_Bella._

Ma Bella. Tout me revint en force. Le gars affreux duquel je l'ai sauvée, la fleur noire, la clairière, le baiser, la chute. Je fus instantanément déstabilisé. Je mordais ma Bella, ma raison d'exister.

O

O

**PoV Bella**

Ce n'était pas mon Edward. Ses yeux étaient cruels et sombres. Et son sourire rivalisait avec celui d'un tueur en série. Pas à pas, il fut de plus en plus près jusqu'à ce que je pus sentir son haleine glacée sur moi. Mon cœur allait à une vitesse dangereusement rapide.

Et plus grave, je savais qu'il pouvait l'entendre. J'avais envie de crier ou de pleurer mais je ne laisserais pas ce monstre avoir cette satisfaction. Je retins mon souffle et attendis l'attaque qui allait implacablement débuter. Puis, il mordit mon cou.

Le feu me ravagea. Il me brûlait comme si quelqu'un allumait un chalumeau de l'intérieur. Je poussai un cri à glacer le sang. Je ne pouvais respirer. Je ne pouvais plus rien sentir exceptée cette douleur atroce. J'entendis un cri qui ne venait pas de moi.

« Oh mon dieu ! Non ! Je t'en pris Bella, pardonne-moi. Je suis tellement désolé ! » entendis-je la voix d'un ange.

Elle semblait lointaine, cependant je pouvais entendre tant de tristesse en elle. Une voix aussi belle ne devrait pas être entachée de tant de douleur. J'ouvris les yeux et vis une image floue d'un dieu. C'était Edward, mon Edward. Ses yeux reflétaient ce que je ressentais en moi. Je rassemblai toute la force que j'avais.

« Je t'aime Edward »

C'était presque inaudible mais je savais qu'il l'entendrait. Je souhaitais qu'il le sache avant que je sois brûlée vive. La douleur s'intensifia et je perdis connaissance.

O

O

**PoV Edward**

« Non, non, non, non, non ! » hurlai-je en déracinant un grand arbre. Ça ne pouvait se produire. Je devais soit la tuer maintenant soit attendre que le venin termine son action. J'étais sûr qu'elle avait déjà pensé qu'elle allait mourir mais je ne permettrais jamais ça.

Elle me faisait me sentir si vivant, si humain. Aussi fort que je l'aimais, je ne pouvais pas la transformer. Elle me détesterait si je le faisais. Elle deviendrait une pierre sanguinaire, comme je l'étais. Je ne la condamnerai pas à cette vie.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire ; je ne pouvais la tuer mais je ne pouvais la transformer en mort-vivant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que j'avais besoin d'appeler. Je composai le numéro sur mon téléphone portable.

« Bella a un problème. Je serai là dans quelques heures »

Ensuite je raccrochai le téléphone. Je recueillis le corps convulsant de Bella en douceur dans mes bras. Je sentais le venin et entendais les battements de son cœur.

Sur ce, je courus. Je courrais plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait avant. J'étais flou, même pour des yeux de vampires. Je glissai sur la terre, passant les frontières des états et celle du Canada deux heures plus tard. Enfin, je fus à Denali, dans la maison de Tanya.

« Carlisle » appelai-je. Il était nécessaire d'agir vite si nous voulions avoir une chance de régler le problème. Il fut à mes côtés en un instant.

« Qu'est-il arrivé Edward ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix calme que je connaissais trop bien.

« Je l'ai accidentellement mordue. Comment puis-je résoudre ça ? Je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! »

Il réfléchit un moment. Ses yeux se durcirent.

« Il est trop tard. Le venin est déjà en train de changer son système. On ne pourrait arrêter le processus à présent »

Je suis mort. Non seulement, j'avais damné l'âme de Bella, mais en plus, elle va me haïr pour l'éternité. En fait, je me maudirai pour l'éternité.

« Ok » dis-je d'une voix déconnectée qui ne m'appartenait pas, « Y'a-t-il un endroit où je peux la placer jusqu'à ce que se soit fini ? »

Il hocha la tête et me conduisit dans une petite chambre d'ami avec un lit et une chaise. Je la posai sur le lit.

« Je suis tellement désolé Bella. Je n'ai jamais souhaité que cela se produise, » murmurai-je en posant un baiser son front.

O

O

**PoV Bella**

Quand je repris conscience, la douleur avait doublé. Je n'étais capable que de sentir cette chaleur intense. J'étais en train de me soumettre, il n'y avait aucune raison d'endurer cette mort lente et douloureuse. Eh bien, sauf pour Edward. Il était la seule chose pour laquelle je désirais vivre.

_Edward._

Il m'avait fait ça ! Il m'avait mordue et avait transformé mes entrailles en de la lave en fusion. Comment avait-il pu ? Je l'aime tellement et il me fait ça ? Edward Cullen pouvait aller mourir en enfer, et je serais très heureuse de le laisser là-bas.

Je brûlais, et en brûlant j'imaginais Edward. Ma résolution vacillait à chaque fois que je me représentais son visage, sa voix, son baiser. Bien qu'elle se renforçait à chaque fois que l'incendie s'intensifiait. Si je devais dire la vérité, je n'étais pas folle, je me sentais trahie.

La question qui traversait mon esprit toutes les quelques secondes était : comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? J'avais l'impression de brûler depuis des années, des décennies, des siècles. Le temps paraissait sournois et la douleur était insupportable, même une fraction. J'allais me consumer à jamais.

O

O

**PoV Edward**

« Carlisle, » appelai-je, « ce devrait être fini désormais. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Ses yeux semblaient demander la même chose.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Habituellement, cela prend trois jours. C'est déjà le quatrième. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle était en bonne santé donc le travail du venin prend plus de temps. Ne t'inquiète pas fils, écoute son cœur. Il est fort, elle va s'en sortir »

Même si Carlisle n'était pas mon père biologique, il était mon père de toutes les façons qui comptaient. Il savait exactement quoi dire. Une fois qu'il quitta la pièce, le véloce rythme cardiaque de Bella monta en flèche. C'était un signe inévitable que la transformation était presque terminée.

Si j'avais été humain, mon cœur battrait hors de ma poitrine. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à lui faire face. Elle s'agita et sauta dans les airs puis atterrit sur le côté du lit. Ses yeux étaient rouges foncés et regardaient chaque changements de mon corps.

Son attitude était celle d'un cobra prêt à frapper. Le visage qu'elle arborait était illisible. Sa lèvre était retroussée et des grondements sortaient d'elle. Ils étaient même si menaçants qu'ils m'effrayaient. Bella était terrifiante. Les grognements cessèrent et je pensai que, peut-être, elle serait moins acharnée.

« Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Je t'aimais Edward, je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal ! Comment as-tu pu me torturer ainsi ? » cria-t-elle.

Sa voix était remplie de colère, de douleur et d'accusation. Mon plus grand cauchemar était devenu réalité. Aimais, verbe au passé.

« Eh bien ? » cria-t-elle de nouveau comme je ne répondais pas.

Que pouvais-je bien lui dire qui lui ferait comprendre ?

« Je…J'… Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se produise. Bella, je t'en pris, crois moi quand je dis que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire subir ça. Quand tu as trébuché et que tu t'es écorchée le genou, le sang m'a rendu fou. Le monstre en moi, qui a tué tant de personnes, s'est réveillé et a pris les commandes. Ce n'est qu'après t'avoir mordue que je suis finalement revenu brusquement à moi-même. J'ai couru jusqu'en Alaska pour tenter de réparer ce que j'avais fait. Mais au moment où je suis arrivé, il était trop tard. Je suis tellement désolé Bella. Je t'aime et je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire rattrapera ce que je t'ai fait, » murmurai-je la dernière phrase.

Je ne pouvais même pas la regarder. Je ne voulais pas voir sa colère s'amplifier à ma pathétique excuse. Je ne l'entendis pas s'approcher, elle saisit mon menton et l'inclina.

« Ok Edward, » dit-elle avec un regard autoritaire.

Peut-être était-ce ma pensée dérangée et désespérée, mais ne perçus-je pas une lueur d'amour et de pardon au fond d'eux ?

O

O

**PoV Bella**

Il semblait si sincère dans ses excuses et cela avait du sens. Toutefois, il avait raison, il n'y avait rien à faire pour ce qu'il a fait. Je ne lui avouerai pas maintenant, mais j'étais toujours éperdument amoureuse de lui. Quand il avait dit m'aimer, mon cœur froid et mort avait fondu.

Je savais que je lui faisais entièrement confiance, que je l'aimais de tout mon être, seulement je ne pouvais pas lui dire pour le moment. Il ne pourra pas se tirer d'affaires si facilement. Je vis son regard triste tandis qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

Oh non, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

J'avais effrayé la seule chose qui comptait pour moi.

« Edward, attends ! Je suis désolée, » dis-je.

Ce fut ainsi que je ne lui permis pas de s'en tirer si facilement. Son sourire illumina son visage entier.

« Comme ça » sourit-il alors qu'il tendit sa main.

_O_

_O_

_Note de l'auteur __: salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. En fait, je ne planifie pas mes chapitres. Mais j'aime vraiment celui-là. J'ai décidé de la transformer car si elle meurt, l'histoire serait terminée. Je voulais une Bella en colère pour un certain temps puisqu'elle n'a pas choisi sa transformation. Mais pas d'inquiétude, leur relation ira bien. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! (:_


	10. Chapter 10 : Premier Jour De L'Eternité

O

O

Merci à aelita48, fifer, Mrs Esmee Cullen,

Galswinthe, caropat07 et doudounord pour vos reviews !

Ceci est le dernier chapitre de Dark Savior !

Il est assez court donc l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ^^

O

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

O

**PoV Bella**

Je pris sa main et le suivis jusqu'à la porte. Je me sentais puissante. J'entendais tout ; le grondement d'un ours au loin, le chant des oiseaux, le murmure d'un ruisseau. Je sentais la neige fraîche, même si j'étais à l'intérieur.

J'ignorai encore comment j'étais capable de sentir l'odeur de la neige quand Edward fut debout à côté de moi, il était enivrant.

Il n'avait pas juste une seule senteur, mais elle était douce et époustouflante. Il me conduisit à travers la maison. Nous passâmes près de ses parents, je présumai. Je leur donnai un petit sourire, puis suivis Edward à la porte.

Je fus sans voix. Je jugeais que la neige était belle quand j'étais humaine, toutefois à présent, il n'y avait tout simplement pas de mots. Edward ria de mon admiration. Enfin nous arrivâmes à une prairie dans la forêt.

Elle semblait familière et à travers mes souvenirs troubles, je vis la clairière où nous avions été. Il tapota l'espace à côté de lui sur un rocher.

« Bella, je ne peux lire tes pensées. J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce à quoi tu penses. Ne m'épargne pas, » chuchota-t-il si doucement que je n'aurais été capable de l'entendre si j'étais encore humaine.

Si je lui disais tout ce que je pensais ; et maintenant que j'étais vampire, cela représentait beaucoup ; il allait sûrement me détester. Néanmoins cela devait être dit. Je n'étais pas aussi folle qu'avant donc je suis sûre que les choses iraient beaucoup mieux.

« J'avais tellement peur, » me remémorai-je, « après avoir trébuché. Tu as souri et même ri, tu avais l'air complètement fou. J'ai su que tu allais me tuer. Lorsque tu m'as mordue, ça m'a brûlée. C'était comme si quelqu'un incendiait toutes mes entrailles. J'ai perdu connaissance pendant un certain temps.

» Je me suis réveillée et tout ce à quoi je pensais était la façon dont tu m'avais trahie. Je t'aime tellement et tu me brûles à vif. J'étais prête à te tuer. Mais, chaque fois que je t'imaginais, je ne pouvais continuer avec cette pensée. Puis quand je me suis transformée, je me sentais puissante et invincible.

» Tu étais là, tu me regardais pendant que je brûlais. Tout comme tu me regardais quand tu t'es approché pour me mordre. J'ai paniqué. Après tes excuses, j'ai su que tu étais sincère »

Je cessai mon explication extrêmement longue pour le fixer. Il semblait avoir le cœur brisé et c'était de ma faute.

« Comme je l'ai dit, je suis tellement désolée. Mais je sais que je t'aime. Tu es mon tout » lui souris-je en prenant en coupe son visage.

« Je le sais »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et mit un genou à terre.

« Isabella Swan, épouse-moi »

Je ne pus respirer. Il m'a fait sa demande ! Je ne le connaissais seulement que depuis quelques jours avant qu'il ne me transforme en vampire. Cela évoluait beaucoup trop vite. Mais, je savais que je ne voulais personne d'autre que lui.

« Non »

Ses yeux devinrent tristes comme je ne les avais jamais vus. Il détourna les yeux, vaincu.

« Je… Je comprends » déclara-t-il d'une voix coupée. Oh non, il ne comprenait pas.

« Non, non, non ! Edward, je veux simplement dire : pas encore. Je te connais à peine et il y a beaucoup à apprendre. Peux-tu s'il te plaît attendre un peu ? Au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'ajuste à ma nouvelle vie »

Je priai silencieusement dans ma tête qu'il m'attendrait.

« Bella, je pourrais attendre éternellement pour toi, » dit-il avec un tel ton amoureux que j'aurais pleuré si j'avais pu. Il me donna un petit baiser sur la joue.

« Eh bien, allons faire plus ample connaissance, » sourit-il malicieusement.

O

O

**PoV Edward**

Il s'était coulé cinq mois depuis ma première proposition. Chaque jour, je lui demandais de m'épouser et chaque jour elle disait non. Quoique, j'étais bien content qu'elle me rejette ; j'avais appris à la connaître tellement mieux.

Notre amour était devenu plus fort, plus réel. J'aime son essence, son être. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait aussi, enfin peut-être un peu moins.

« Isabella Swan, épouse-moi ? » ris-je en le disant.

C'était devenu une routine maintenant. J'arrêtai de rire puisqu'elle ne disait pas « non » tout de suite. Elle prit mon visage et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Oui, j'accepte Edward Cullen » dit-elle avec une confiance absolue.

Mon cœur monta en flèche. Après des mois d'attente, elle allait être Isabella Marie Cullen. Ça sonnait si bien.

« Ce sera le premier jour de notre éternité » lui dis-je, ma voix débordant de bonheur. Elle me fit un sourire qui aurait pu me couper le souffle, si je devais respirer.

« C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu »

_O_

_O_

_Note de l'auteur __: _

_Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours. C'est tellement triste que ce soit la fin, surtout pour ma première fic. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire, pour moi, c'est sûr. _

_Donc pour la dernière fois, reviewez ! _

_Je vous remercie pour votre soutien et vos avis (:_

_Note de la traductrice __:_

_Et voilà ! C'est la fin d'une aventure, la fin de ma première traduction. Je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur mes autres traductions que je n'ai pas encore posté. J'attendais d'avoir fini cette histoire._

_Donc bientôt je posterai un OS qui est le PoV de Renesmée lors de sa rencontre avec les Denali pendant Révélation !_

_Puis une fiction du même auteur que l'OS pour laquelle chaque chapitre retrace un moment particulier entre Edward et Bella !_

_Pour ma fic Animal Meurtri, je ne l'abandonne pas du tout, seulement je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour l'instant. Pour des raisons personnelles, écrire est devenu difficile. _

_Traduire m'aide beaucoup donc…_ _Dîtes moi si le programme vous plaît :)_

_O_

_O_


End file.
